Perfect
by lexx737
Summary: Ron and Hermione share a perfect moment in Shell Cottage.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione was lying on an actual bed for the first time in months at Shell Cottage. She had just taken a shower ad was now trying to recover from the day. Ron walked in after a short knock with water and some food. His face looked as if at any second she would break completely; mentally, physically, and emotionally.

" Hey." He said barley above a whisper. " How are you feeling?"

" I'm fine." and she wasn't lying. She was sore, weak, and a little shaken sure, but she was with the two people she loved more than anything in an actual bed, with food and hot water.

Ron nodded somberly, placing the food on her nightstand. He smiled softly at her than turned to leave. " I'll just leave you so you can rest." Hermione's hand reached up and snatched his before he got too far away. " No. I don't want to be alone. Stay."

"Okay. I'll go get Harry and we can all just hangout together. We hadn't had any quality time since I got back." He started towards the door again, but Hermione stopped him again. " No. Just you. I only want to be with you right now." Ron smiled a small smile and nodded. This was the kind of confidence boost he needed. She wanted just him, no Harry. Hermione peeled back the comforter and Ron climbed in and before he even settled in she snuggled up to him. Normally this kind of contact would embarrass both of the, but after today it didn't seem like such a big deal.

" You scared the shit out of me today." Hermione didn't respond she just tipped her head on his shoulder to look him in the eyes. She knew he was going to continue and thought it was best to let him get it all out without interruption. " I mean...It was just...and now al I keep thinking about is what if it had happened when I was gone...and... I just..." Before he could say anymore Hermione put her hand on his face and forced him to look at her. She saw the tears she had already known were there. " Shhhh. Stop thinking like that. What if's will drive you crazy and besides you were here and I am fine. So relax okay?"

She saw him give her a small nod but could tell he was still upset. Looking at him like this was tearing her apart. She made him change positions on the bed so they were on their sides facing each other only inches apart. She grabbed his hand and her other went to his hair and she started running her fingers soothingly through it. He just laid there refusing to look into her eyes but instead finding something interesting about their intertwined hands. Hermione squirmed her way closer so now there were only centimeters apart. Forehead to forehead. " I love you." She said so softly she wasn't positive he heard it until he raised his slowly with a sigh. Finally he looked her in the eyes. " I love you too."

They finally said it but it didn't feel like the first time, more like a habit that they've had for years. And in a way they were saying it for years, just silently. After a few seconds Hermione slowly moved closer until her lips were on his. It wasn't a kiss that was crazy with passion or rushed it was soft and short, but it was perfect. It was a sweet kiss and exactly what both needed right than. Again it wasn't a big exclamation but something expected. Over the last hand full of years they have been slowly moving towards this. Especially since this summer. Little affectionate touches and holding each other didn't feel like a big deal brought a smile to Hermione's face as she turned around with her back to Ron, melting into him and instantly he wrapped his arm around her and nuzzled into her shoulder placing a sweet kiss there before his nightly song of snores finally filled the room. The sound made Hermione's eyes feel extremely heavy themselves. As she started to fall asleep all she could think about was how the world was falling apart around them but right now in this room everything was perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so this was going to be a one shot but i got bored in one of my classes and i just ended up writing another chapter. Haha. I'm tell everyone now i know my grammar sucks. I suck at grammar, but i do try the best i can so I'm sorry. Thank you so much for the positive comments. I really appreciate it :).**

* * *

><p>Waking up the next morning Hermione felt like she had been hit on the head with a sledge hammer. Her whole body ached. The only comfort she had was the feeling of Ron's arms wrapped around her and keeping her warm. Hermione just lied there with eyes shut knowing that when she opened them the sunlight was just going to cause her more pain. After a few minutes of laying like this feeling Ron breathing, she heard the door creak open and soft footsteps heading towards the bed, and then finally she felt the bed give a little to more spoke before daring to open her eyes. " Morin' Harry." She mumbled before slowly opening her eyes and feeling the sting she was dreading. Harry just stayed silent looking her up and down with concern.<p>

" I'm fine." The look on his face was skeptical. " Really. I am. Just a little sore." He still seemed hesitant.

" Are you sure you're up for Gringott's today? I mean we can-"

"Stop. I am fine and we can't wait, we need to keep moving. Besides staying here will just put Bill and Fleur in more danger than necessary." Harry nodded he couldn't ignore the fact that she was right. "Mmm..." Both Harry and Hermione turned towards Ron whose eyes were fluttering open as he stretched. "Morning." He said removing his arms from around Hermione's body only to immediately grab her hand as he sat up. Harry tried not to smile at them. He knew how easily they embarrassed they get and how they shy away when people point out their affection, which in recent weeks had grown exponentially.

After sitting sleepily together for a little bit and talking about nothing the three of them finally decided that it was time to get up and venture out of the room. As soon as Hermione stood she had to lean against the dresser which made her be on the receiving end of some very concerned looks from both boys. "I'm fine. Honest. Just a bit of light headedness. It'll pass." She purposely forget to mention that it was a mixture of light headedness and extreme pain radiating from her ribs where she was kicked a few times the previous day. Both Harry and Ron weren't really buying the whole I'm fine thing, but left it only. Hermione was never one to admit weakness and they knew it was pointless to argue with her. Instead Ron decided to subtly help her by guiding his arm around her shoulder so that she could use his body as support as they walked. He thought that even this little amount of help would earn him one of her famous burning glares but instead she just sighed and leaned into him. He kissed her temple and pulled her a little closer to him. Harry was once again staring at them but this time he didn't hide his smile, he didn't need to the were oblivious and lost in their own little world, but as Harry watched the intimate moment between the only two people that he could call family, fear racked him more than ever. Hermione and Ron finally worked things out, as did him and Ginny, Bill and Fleur just got married, and Tonks and Lupin were having a baby. Why was everything finally falling into place for everyone when it could be ripped away from them forever any second?


End file.
